


Three is Better Than One

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Polyamorous Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, seriously guys it's just 2k words of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just sex between Erica, Stiles, and Derek. I don't know how much of a summary I can really give you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is Better Than One

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles whines because no one is responding to him. Seriously. He’s in bed, dick out and softly stroking it and neither Derek nor Erica are coming to help him. “Literally just a hand would be nice. Or a mouth. Whatever. I’m not picky, just horny.”

He hears snickering from the couch, but fuck he just really needs some hands on attention right now. Literally. It’s just been one of those days. He spent the whole day at school, staring at Erica and wishing they were alone because the woman should not be allowed to wear skinny jeans in public; she had to be able to smell it all day. Not that they were in that many classes together because college is a lot bigger than high school _but still_.

Biting his lip and closing his eyes, he arches into his own touch, trying to imagine it as someone else. Maybe Ryan Gosling just to spite Derek, who is oddly really jealous of Ryan. Maybe because both Stiles and Erica go on ten minute long rants over how hot he is. Whatever. Still. Maybe he’ll even starting moaning out  _Ryan_  to see if Derek will come fuck him in a jealous possessive rage.

That could be hot. Scratch that. It’s happened before. It _is_  hot.

He feels the bed shift with someone else’s weight and opens his eyes to find Erica kneeling on the bed and pulling her shirt over her head.

“Fuck,” he moans, tightening his grip as Erica unhooks her bra, slowly pulling the straps over her shoulders. It’s a long twenty seconds until her chest is fully exposed as her bra flies to the floor. Stiles sits up, legs bracketing her and brushes his lips over Erica’s as his thumb traces over her nipple. He can feel her arch into the touch as her teeth scrape his bottom lip, but before she can actually bite down, he’s pulling away and kissing at her neck, biting and sucking bruises that heal within seconds. Derek heals too fast for him to even get a good look at the bruises he leaves, so he likes to relish in leaving them on Erica’s slower healing skin. She especially likes them on her thighs, and Stiles has to agree with that sentiment. He’s even got the pictures on his phone to prove it, which was very difficult don’t ask how he got them.

He licks his way across her collarbone, her breath quickening as her nails dig into his shoulders. His thumbs lightly caress the bottom swell of her breasts, something that drives her absolutely insane. She moans and her back arches even more as his fingertips dig into her rib cage. Then he flicks his tongue against her nipple before dragging his teeth over it softly. He moves onto the other, giving it the same treatment as his hands start unbuttoning her jeans.

Pulling back from her chest, he sees Derek standing at the foot of them bed, eyes red as he palms his erection over his jeans. Stiles smirks, but doesn’t invite him just yet. First, the alpha is gonna get a show.

Stiles slides his hands down Erica’s jeans, squeezing her ass as he gets onto his knees so he towers over her and tightens his grip so her hips are flush with his, his dick brushing across her stomach. He hisses at the friction of bare skin on him before she’s attacking his lips with her own. Her tongue quickly swirls around his mouth as he pulls her jeans down. Once they’re mid thigh, his hand circles her waist and cups her, fingers pressing lightly on her clitoris.

He swallows her moan while her nails scratch down his back until she has a firm grip on his ass.

“Fuck,” Derek hisses behind them.

Stiles pulls back from Erica, looking over her shoulder at Derek with an eyebrow raised. He increases the pressure of his fingers and starts rubbing, which makes Erica let out a high pitched moan. “Care to join us, big guy?” Stiles asks.

Derek bites his bottom lip and watches them for one more moment as Stiles slips his hand under Erica’s panties, sliding a finger inside of her and feeling her clench around him makes his hips twitch against her, leaking precome on her stomach. Derek just nods.

“Where do you want us?” she asks, looking at Derek over her shoulder. Stiles licks up her neck since he has horrible impulse control and it was right there for the taking. While he mouths at her jaw and slowly pumps his finger in and out of her, Derek starts undressing.

Stiles takes his hand back and releases Erica. “Get naked,” he instructs her as he lays on his back again, spreading his legs wide.

Erica is done undressing first, so he motions for her to come closer. She straddles his hips, but that’s not where he wants her tonight. He wraps his hands around the backs of her thighs and pulls her towards him, hoping she’ll get the idea. She does and crawls up his body until her vagina is right over his mouth, exactly where he wants her.

Once his tongue flicks out, he hears Erica’s gasp and the flick of a plastic cap opening. This is exactly what he wanted. He focuses his attention on Erica and the taste of her. Or at least he tries to focus on her, but then his dick is wrapped up in the tight, warm heat of Derek’s mouth. He moans, the vibrations making Erica moan with him, her hands falling to the bed on either side of his head, her hair tickling his forehead and the sides of his face as she bows her head. Her hands fist the sheets as he works his tongue faster, his breath panting while Derek sucks him and slides a finger inside him.

And they said Stiles had attention problems.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Erica moans. “More.”

As per the lady’s request, Stiles digs his tongue in deeper as he slips in two fingers, rubbing her from the inside. She whines at that, claws tearing through the sheets or at least that’s definitely what the ripping noises sound like.

Soon, Derek has two fingers inside Stiles, rubbing against his prostate as he sucks hard on his dick.

He pulls back from Erica as much as he can, which really isn’t much. “I’m gonna come if you don’t get inside me right now,” he half growls at Derek. He’s really been spending way too much time with werewolves.

“Isn’t that the point?” Erica sneers back at him, a finger trailing across his lips. “Now shut up. Your mouth as more important things to be doing right now.”

His teeth nip at her finger and then at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh hard, causing her to breathe in sharply. “Bossy,” he mumbles, sending up a wicked smile at the shewolf before going back to “more important things” with his mouth. His fingers move faster as he applies more pressure with his tongue against her clit, sucking on it just to hear her string of curses.

Derek’s fingers pull out of him and less than a minute later, Derek’s dick is replacing them in Stiles’ ass and fuck if everything isn’t perfect with the taste of Erica on his tongue, her wet heat wrapped around three of his fingers while Derek fucks into him. Best idea ever. Go Stiles.

Stiles moans even more than usual into Erica, knowing the vibrations from them get her closer and closer. He can feel her clenching and unclenching around his fingers, so he lowers his chin slightly so he can fuck his tongue inside along with his three other fingers until she’s practically screaming, her hips twitching back and forth across his face.

“Right there,” she mumbles, whines and whimpers falling from her in a constant stream. “Fuck, Stiles. I’m gonna come.”

Then there’s another finger against her clit that doesn’t belong to Stiles, rubbing her in rhythm with Derek’s thrusts into Stiles, which also match Stiles’ fingers and tongue thrusts into Erica.

After thirty seconds of that, she’s letting out a high pitched howl as she comes. Derek and Stiles don’t stop until she squirms away from their touch. She lies on the bed along Stiles’ side, her head resting on his shoulder as she pulls his chin down. Her eyes stare at his lips for a while, her forefinger tracing his wet and swollen bottom lip.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hips, pulling him up at an angle as the werewolf gets on his knees. The new angle makes the head of Derek’s dick drag against his prostate with each thrust that gets faster and faster.

Stiles’ head arches back as he moans. Erica cuts it off by covering his mouth with her, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She lies back down, her head back on his shoulder as she starts pinching at his nipples then sliding a hand down his stomach, fingers brushing through his happy trail and nails scratching lightly at his skin.

Everything is getting warmer, and he can feel himself clench around Derek as Erica’s hand wraps around his dick, holding it tight around the base, stopping him from coming as Derek’s thrust grow erratic. Stiles digs his heels in Derek’s ass, pushing him closer.

“Come for me, sourwolf,” Stiles half moans. “Lose control. Let me see your red eyes, Alpha Hale.”

Derek’s eyes flash red at the comment, his fangs elongating as Erica tilts her head so she’s baring her neck. Stiles tilts his head back again so his neck is also bared, and then he can feel Derek shooting inside of him, dick pulsing.

Once he finishes, he pulls out of Stiles, fingers playing with the come leaking out of Stiles’ ass. Erica immediately sits up, and Stiles is about to ask her where she thinks she’s going when her lips replace her hand around his cock.

His hips involuntarily thrust up, but Derek’s arm settles across his hips as he holds him down, so he doesn’t end up accidentally choking Erica. Stiles tries to moan, but the noises are softened by Derek’s mouth against his.

“I can still taste her on you,” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ lips.

“She tastes good,” Stiles whispers back breathlessly.

Erica looks up at them, smirking while his dick fills her mouth, and just fuck everything. He’s so close to coming, he can feel it building in his stomach, balls tightening.

“Erica,” he moans, trying to warn her, but she just sucks harder and bobs her head until he’s shooting down her throat. He would be keeping up a constant stream of incoherent words if Derek wasn’t fucking into his mouth with his tongue like he’s trying to taste all of what’s left of Erica inside there. 

Once Erica pulls off his dick, Stiles pushes on his chest slightly until Derek is on his side. Then Stiles curls into his chest, Erica curling up behind him. Derek leans over Stiles, grabbing Erica’s chin and kissing her even more aggressively than he kissed Stiles, chasing after what’s left of him in Erica’s mouth. Stiles thinks about kissing Derek to see if he can taste himself second-hand from him, but Stiles is too tired to participate anymore. He just presses his lips against Derek’s neck softly before succumbing to sleep, thinking that this was the perfect way to end his long, long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first PWP I hope y'all enjoyed. Please let me know if you did. I'm like really nervous about this. As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com) where this fic got me 7 new followers from porn blogs. Lovin it.


End file.
